


The Trouble With Pull-Strings

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Also Hamm is tired of the Will They or Won't They that Buzz and Jessie have, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Post-Movie: Toy Story 2, Pullstring Kink, Wing Kink, Woody and Jessie play chicken, and a little sexual, it goes as well as you think it would, jessie is aroused, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Woody and Jessie play chicken. It goes awry.





	The Trouble With Pull-Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> I originally posted this anonymously in May 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Toy Story, gen, cracky. Some kind of mishap and the glorious, silly chaos that follows. Buster runs off with one of the aliens? One of Buzz's wings falls off and he goes totally loopy trying to find it? Woody and Jessie get their pullstrings tangled and everyone's frantically trying to free them before Andy gets home? Buzz's falling-with-style gets him stuck on the motorised plane dangling from Andy's ceiling?
> 
> I honestly don't care. I just want to see something silly here."
> 
> I chose the one with pullstrings, hehe.

Buzz had witnessed what had happened: Jessie decided that she was going play chicken with Woody. They were going to run at each other as fast as they could. He assumed Jessie wanted to see if Woody was as tough as he said, and Jessie, well, that’s how the cowgirl was. They ran straight at each other and he expected one of them to turn at the last second, at the very least. They didn’t. The two cloth dolls rammed straight into each other. He watched the two hit each other hard and he saw cowboy hats flying as both were lifted off the ground for a few moments, heard both of their voice boxes go off and saw as their pull-strings flew around in the ensuing mess of the two Western toys. He watched as their rings wrapped around each other while they were in the air.

Both landed on their butts within inches of each other. Buzz noticed it before they did. _Their pull-strings were tangled._ Not wanting to inconvenience them (and noticing that it was a couple of hours before Andy came home from school), he quickly rushed towards them.

“Are you all right?” he asked both of them. 

“I’m okay!” Jessie said quietly, brushing herself off slowly. She took a couple of deep breaths to compose herself. “I’m good!”

“I wish I had turned,” Woody said. “Where is my hat?”

Bullseye trotted over to Woody, hat in his mouth. 

“Thanks, Bullseye.”

Woody leaned forward to take it from him when Jessie gave a gasp that Buzz had never heard before and had to will his wings not to pop out at that very moment because it sounded both surprised and aroused.

“Oh, yes!” Buzz said. “Woody, Jessie, that game of chicken caused your pull-strings to become tangled!”

“Oh no!” Jessie exclaimed. Buzz looked at the cowgirl and if she could have blushed, she would have. “We have to get untangled! I don’t want to be abandoned by Andy if he can’t get us untangled!” 

“That wouldn’t happen,” Woody said. “Andy cares about us, Jess.”

Buzz knelt down in between Jessie and Woody and whispered to Jessie, “I will not let that happen. I am Buzz Lightyear and by the manufacturer, we will get you two untangled!”

Jessie nodded solemnly and was surprised when Buzz gently patted her cheek. 

Buzz quietly examined the pull-strings, seeing where one led to Woody’s back and the other, to Jessie’s. 

“Okay, this should be easy. Somebody with small fingers should be able to get them untangled. I’ll try to get them untangled, but I may need someone else to help out. Rex has small fingers as well as Barbie and Bo,” Buzz quietly assessed, so only Woody and Jessie heard.

“Just… be careful,” Jessie said.

“Is something the matter?” Buzz said. He then mentally hit himself for saying that because well, there was something the matter.

“Woody, you tell him,” Jessie muttered and looked away from Buzz. 

Buzz leaned into Woody’s side so that Woody could whisper politely that their pull-strings were sensitive to touch in a certain way if touched by other toys (or themselves).

“Did you tell him?” Jessie asked. 

“Yes, Jessie.”

“What do you think it means?” Jessie asked Buzz.

He stammered saying something to the effect “that it hurts?”

“What?! It doesn’t hurt! It feels really _good_! Any sounds you hear shall be happy!”

It took a moment for Buzz to realize.

“Oh!” Buzz exclaimed. “Well, yes, this is going to be very awkward. But, I understand and I’ll try not to cause too much embarrassment.” 

Jessie flipped her braid with one of her hands over her shoulder and said, “Okay.”

Jessie would have flirted with Buzz but given that her pull-string was tangled with Woody’s and she might potentially have an accidental erotic reaction to any attempt Buzz made to untangle her, she did not feel like that. Should be kind of amusing and embarrassing, she mused.

Buzz’s inspection showed that Jessie’s pull-string ring was closer to Woody’s back than her own back, and wrapped around Woody’s string. At the very least, they were not knotted tightly, which was lucky for the cowgirl and the sheriff. It looked like he would free them well before Andy came home.

He gently took Jessie’s pull-string ring in his hand. She gave a quiet gasp. Buzz started to move the ring around Woody’s pull-string, slowly beginning the untangling process. Woody was quiet through the process. Occasionally, Jessie would give a breathy gasp. 

Bo quietly had joined the three, as Rex happened to be panicking about them not being untangled and the others would not be helpful.

“What can I do?” Bo asked.

“Jessie’s string is the most tangled,” Buzz murmured. Jessie gave a very loud, pleasured moan. “Sorry, Jessie. Bo: Try to untangle Woody’s side.”

Bo gently gave Woody a pat on his shoulder and he acknowledged her with a smile. She then quietly went to work on the two strings.

Meanwhile, Hamm stood on the desk watching them, speaking with the Potatoheads.

“I got five bucks says that Jessie has an actual full-out orgasm because of Buzz,” Hamm murmured.

“You’re on, Hamm,” Mr. Potatohead said.

His wife hit him. “That’s not appropriate, you shouldn’t be betting that!”

“What if they finally realize that it’s time to stop the ridiculous dance of Will They or Won’t They?” Hamm asked. 

“Come on, honey, aren’t you tired of that?” Mr. Potatohead asked. 

“Well, yes, but…”

“You in or not?” Hamm asked.

“Put me down for a dollar. And an extra dollar if Buzz’s wings pop out at all.”

Hamm and Mr. Potatohead groaned. 

“I’ll take that one dollar bet and raise you about 5 dollars that his wings pop out!” Hamm said.

“All right,” Mrs. Potatohead replied. 

“Hey, Jessie, are you okay?” Bo asked. The pull-strings were nearly completely untangled from each other. Woody had managed to be calm and collected, occasionally giving a shocked noise but Jessie had squirmed and made various sounds that clearly said the touching of her pull-string was a little too pleasurable for her. 

“Oh, I’m good.” When Jessie spoke, her voice hitched. She then muttered, “By Abraham, I love my pull-string!”

From a few inches away, Woody said, “I love my pull-string too, Jess.” 

Buzz coughed quietly. He realized his mission of getting them out of this bind neared completion.

“Cowgirls and Sheriffs, your pull-strings are…” Buzz said. He gently freed the strings from one another and then “untangled! But don’t get up just yet. I want to check them to make sure they’re not injured.”

“You’re so thorough, go ahead, Buzz,” Jessie said. 

Without being told, Bullseye dropped the hat on Woody’s head, having waited silently for Buzz to untangle his two friends. Woody gave Bullseye a quick pat on the muzzle and a smile. 

Buzz handed Woody’s pull-string to Bo. “I’ll let you take care of that, Miss Peep.”

“Okay,” Bo said, giving a nod. She gently let the pull-string go back into Woody’s back and he stood up with her and smiled.

“Thanks for your help, Buzz,” Woody said. “Jess, that was interesting. Neither of us won at Chicken—” 

“We tied,” Jessie said with a laugh, turning around carefully.

Woody gave her a nod with a tip of his hat, put his arm around Bo, and they walked away from where Jessie sat. 

“Someone’s going to get their pull-string played with,” Jessie noted.

Buzz laughed awkwardly, still holding her pull-string ring and said, “Yeah, probably.”

“So, are you going to check my pull-string to make sure it’s okay?” Jessie asked, trying to put in a little anxiety in her voice even though the only anxiety she had wanted to have her pull-string touched more.

“Yes, of course.”

She felt the rest of her pull-string pulled out as Buzz inspected it, his tiny toy fingers gently going over the string until he reached her back. One of his hands patted her back and she chuckled lightly.

He then went over the string again. Slowly… and Jessie thought, beautifully. She gave a quiet groan, “Mmm, yes,” she murmured. 

While she certainly did not have a loud full-out orgasm that Hamm had bet on with the Potatoheads, his inspection was so very pleasurable for her. The last sound she gave was an audible “Oh!” It was not until Buzz had allowed her string to go back into her voice box, set her ring down, and she, for some reason known only to her had said, “That was very good, Buzz,” that she heard the familiar sound of his wings popping out. 

And Mrs. Potatohead loudly yelled “YES!” and Hamm laughed jovially. “You called it.”

They stayed on the floor for a couple of moments, simply smiling at each other. Finally, Buzz stood up first, reached to pick up her hat that had been waiting to be picked up for a while now, and handed it to the cowgirl, who took it gratefully and with a beaming smile. When she set it on her head, she then jumped up from her sitting position back to standing up. 

She then said, “Whoo-hoo!” 

Buzz nodded. 

“Well, this was – eh-heh, interesting,” Buzz said. “How’s your pull-string?”

“It’s fine,” Jessie said. She then slouched so she could be closer to Buzz’s eye level and gave him a hug. He felt her buttons on her shirt against his chest and her lips on his forehead and one hand on his big red button. She gave his forehead a soft kiss, and whispered in his ears, “How are your wings?” before pressing down on the button and his wings retracted. 

“You can hug back with both hands, Buzz, I’m not going to bite ya!” Jessie murmured, still hugging on the Space Ranger. He only had one hand on her back and had not put another hand on her.

Just when he was about place his other hand on Jessie’s waist, Hamm said, “Andy’s home!” 

At the same time, they heard the loud barking of Buster from downstairs, and everyone scattered back to their places. 

“Wait, why am I dragging you with me back to the toybox, Buzz; you were on the bed with Woody!” Jessie exclaimed.


End file.
